


Home For The Heart

by Asasin



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Boyfriends, Damon Actually Doesn't Do Much Talking, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marcus Feels, Moving On, No Plot/Plotless, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, after the war, maybe? - Freeform, stronger together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asasin/pseuds/Asasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the locust hordes destroyed and the lambent exterminated, Marcus and Damon are introduced to the side of life they haven’t been able to enjoy in a long time. Still, finding a place in that life isn’t as simple as they might think. But it’s easy enough to see a home for the heart is a place where love can be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For The Heart

Nothing feels right. No, that’s not it... nothing feels natural. There’s a resonating calm shifting in the atmosphere, the feeling of the weight of many burdens being gone. For the years of constantly being prone to death on an undeniably daily basis to suddenly be toned down to an environment of security is overwhelming in an unexpected way.

Being free of the chains of war to be blown away by the freedom of peace…

It’s a strange feeling; something Baird feels must be the symptom of some sort of post-war affect. He can feel it nibbling away at him almost always, and he can even see it flickering in Marcus eyes, too. They’re both feeling it, this uncertainty because the real uncertainty is gone. The real uncertainty was during the war, the traumatic experiences of living at death’s doorstep. This uncertainty of not knowing what to do now that everything they had to worry about, had to fear, is… gone.

Granted, there’s still a shitload of work left to do, trying to put everything back the way it was before to take their minds off things. What they have now is the leftovers of everything humankind ever had. If he were to sum it up in a few words, Baird thinks, he would say they were living in their own shit. The things they use have been built years ago and are running on rusty parts and half a dozen reassembles and modifications.

It almost feels like they’re living in a world of shattered glass, Damon muses. He gushes out a sigh, pursing his lips at this unhappy, unsatisfying conclusion. But what else did he expect, though? A happy ending? Yeah, he actually sort of did. Somehow having that tomorrow everyone was fighting for doesn’t feel as glorious as he’d imagined.

He head snaps around to the side when the hotel’s door opens. Marcus steps in the room, looking tired and almost painfully desolate… like someone had skipped the meat in his sandwich. Their eyes meet, and Damon gives him a small smile. “Way past your bedtime,” he offers to lighten up the big man’s mood. Marcus blinks, eyes barely hinting amusement. The Sergeant closes the living room space between them and stands beside Damon on the balcony. It’s small, barely enough room for two men, especially two so well built.

Their arms shift against each other, soft skin feeling a tingling pulse of the electrical physical touch.

Against his conscious knowing, Damon leans into the touch. Something about the warm, nearby, sturdy figure of Marcus draws him in. Despite that they rotate on opposite poles, they’re attracted to each other. It’s a fact they’ve come to realize in the most unorthodox way. But it’s carried them through the war efforts when the end of humanity seemed so near and victory so far.

Marcus says and does nothing, so neither does Baird. He doesn’t shift away from his boyfriend, however. Even though he’s only last seen the Sergeant four hours ago, somehow that feels like a long time. Baird blames the post-war affect for feeling like that. It makes sense: he’s looking for some sort of familiarity to ground himself on while everything else is changing. Marcus hasn’t changed a bit since the Queen and the grubs were whipped off the planet. That silent reassurance is what he seems to really need. It sounds stupid and horribly corny, but the world could fall apart and all he’d really need is Marcus to be with.

Damon bites the inside of his lip and winces: yep, painfully corny.

For the longest while, they stand in complete silence, staring into their own thoughts. Until, that is, Damon starts thinking about what’s on Marcus’ mind. The blonde doesn’t like thinking about what other people are musing over when he can just ask. “So… whatcha thinking about?” he asks.  
“Not much.” By now Baird knows that’s his queue to drop it. He sighs. So much for that… “Okay.”

Normally he wouldn’t have a problem ignoring that queue, particularly if he knew something was really bothering Marcus, but this time he knows Marcus doesn’t want to talk about and isn’t in the mood to be “convinced” into talking about it. Besides, Damon is too tired, and he can tell Marcus is feeling the same.

“Have you been waiting for me?” Marcus asks suddenly.  
“No, I was having a hard time sleeping. Of course I was waiting for you,” Damon replies in annoyance. Now that that cat’s out of the bag, the blonde feels a blush come on. He was waiting for his boyfriend to come back so they could go to bed together… Yeah. “Just in case you needed me to check if there was a monster in the closet or something…” he huffs, folding his arms, and accidentally knocking his elbow against Marcus.

Fenix wraps an arm around Baird’s waist and turns his so they’re chest to chest. He looks at his boyfriend’s expectant face. Loudmouth, smartasses normally annoyed the shit out of him, but Baird was about the biggest exception. Not only did he have the patience for the blonde’s motor mouth, but he also… loved him. With Dom and his father gone, he wasn’t sure if he could have made it to be here without Damon. And even with a promise for a future, he hadn’t been sure if he could ever truly come into the new generation after having lived a life so full of war. 

They hated each other the moment the met and now they’re boyfriends. He didn’t understand attraction or fate, but he did understand luck.

Marcus’ mind returns to the present as Damon lightly grabs his bicep. The blonde is leaning close to him, and Fenix knows only too well what’s on his mind—he desires the same.

The gap between their lips close as their arms wrap around one another. It’s only a soft, short kiss, but the action says more than many words could. Marcus can truly appreciate this, being a man of few words. It’s one way for him to express his feelings to the engineer without tripping over his tongue.

“Bed?” Damon asks with a tired smile when they pull apart.

Looking at one another, they each knew, in their own way, that there was still a home, still somewhere to belong as long as they stayed together.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy, fluffy! Another fun, little Marcus/Damon drabble. :3


End file.
